


The Portrait

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, I was quite a looker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Duckula noticed a portrait of a young vulture. Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic. This story is based on a little plotbunny of mine. Not my best, as I am currently sick with a stomach-bug ^^;
> 
> Yes, they're speaking in modern English, but that's mainly a translation thing.
> 
> Characters (c) to Cosgrove Hall  
> Story (c) to me, Steffie

Transylvania, home of the terror of the night, Count Duckula. What evil lurks tonight in the dusty old castle?

*Eight hundered years ago*

Count Duckula couldn't believe what he had just found hanging in the passage. Nanny told him that she found it in the attic and decided to hang it up. She also mentioned something about Igor wishing she had thrown it away.

It was a painting of a young vulture. He appears to be between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, judging by how gangly he appeared to be. He appears to have the same as Igor: a White-Headed Vulture. He wore peasant clothes that seems to be in great condition.

But, that wasn't the actual reason why he was so mesmerized by it. The young vulture had a friendly, handsome face. Well, it would've looked a lot more friendlier if he actually smiled. The person in the portrait had a mop of white hair as well.

He also had the strange feeling that he had seen this young man before. At that moment, Igorth stood strolled towards him. His faithful servant seems to be confused that he was up before the moon had risen. 

"Igorth, who is the young man in the portrait?" the vampire asked as he glanced at the painting, then back at the vulture. The mallard blinked for a moment. He suddenly noticed the strong resemblance between the two vultures. If he had stared at the elderly fowl for a moment, he would've noticed an embarrassed blush.

"M'Lord, he is simply a late young man that is of no importance. Nanny had a crush on him, which is why there is a portrait of him." Igorth chuckled in a deep baritone, yet went an octave high for a moment. The owner of the castle frowned.

"Thank you, Igorth. I'm going to bed. Wake me up after you find a beautiful maiden for dinner."  
"I shall, M'Lord." The elderly vulture bowed as the master teleported away. As soon as the coast was clear, he ripped the portrait off the wall.

"Nanny, Nanny, how many times must I tell you not to hang the portrait of my previous self up." the butler grumbled under his breath.

*Eight hundred years later*

"Igor!" Duckula bellowed on top of his lungs as he stood in front of several portraits.  
"You bellowed, M'Lord?" Igor drawled.  
"Who is this guy? Never seen him before." Duckula stated as he pointed at the portrait of a young Igor. Duckula's faithful butler paled.  
"He is no one of importance, M'Lord."  
"Then why is there a portrait of him hanging here with my ancestors?"  
"Nanny thought he looked quite handsome." 

"Nanny!" Duckula screamed on top of his lungs.  
"You called, Duckyboos?" Nanny clucked as she crashed through the wall. Igor nearly had a heart attack.

"Nanny, use the door next time!"  
"Oh dear, 'ow did t'at happen?"  
"Never mind that, Nanny. Who is this guy in the painting?" the mallard asked his housekeeper.  
"T'at young man is Mr. Igor." Nanny chuckled shyly. Igor smothered his face with his hands as he tried his best to cover the blush. Count Duckula covered his beak, yet several chuckles escaped.

"Yeah right, that's no way it's Igor. For one, that guy looks handsome and friendly while Igor isn't someone I would want to meet in a dark alley, or in a well-lit one..."  
"Thank you, M'Lord."  
"Are you saying that your ol' Nanny is lying?" Nanny clucked angrily.  
"Oh Nanny, the young Master simply cannot fathom that someone could change his appearance so drastically."  
"T'en t'at's okay, m'lad."

"Well, he actually resembles Igor, in a way. If he's really Igor, then he really aged badly." Duckula chuckled. Igor sighed in relief.

As the faithful butler is relieved that his young master didn't figure out the truth, I bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there .... whatever you are!


End file.
